An electronic component mounting device for manufacturing an mounted substrate with electronic components mounted on the substrate has a substrate transporting mechanism for transporting substrates from the upstream side to the downstream side. For the substrates as the operation subjects in the electronic component mounting devices, in addition to the single-side mounted substrate with components mounted only on one side, there is also the so-called double-side mounted substrate having electronic components mounted on both sides. In the mounting step of operation of the double-side mounted substrate, first of all, mounting is carried out for the first surface, then the substrate is inverted and mounting is carried out on the second surface. When mounting is carried out on the second surface, the first surface where the electronic components have been mounted faces downward, so that the electronic components become obstacles to the operation for positioning and holding the substrate at the mounting position, and the mounted surface cannot be directly supported for the surface.
In consideration of the problem, researchers have proposed a substrate-bottom receiving mechanism, a system in which the portions for supporting the bottom outside the mounted portions of electronic components on the mounted surface are appropriately selected, and these portions are supported by bottom receiving pins (for example, see Patent Reference 1). For the substrate-bottom receiving mechanism as an example of the prior art described in the patent reference, there is a guide for sliding and pulling the bottom receiving plate that holds the bottom receiving pins to the outer side of the transporting conveyor. In the stage exchange operation that is executed each time the type of the substrate as the subject is changed, the bottom receiving plate should be pulled to the outer side of the transporting conveyor, then the configuration of the bottom receiving pins is adjusted corresponding to the new substrate type.